


Where the Heart Is

by liralenli



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralenli/pseuds/liralenli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilynette and Coyote Starrk are reborn in Soul Society after they've been cleansed at the end of the War. It's very strange to Starrk, and they're still figuring out how to deal with the new rules and new reality. Ukitake and Shunsui are quite happy to help them put their lives back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Theablackthorn's birthday, and her prompts were: Juushiro/Shunsei/Stark and "Happy Birthday Stark". This goes at the end of the war with Aizen.

Coyote Starrk stood in the middle of a crowd of people. Being able to simply stand there, feel people brush against him, hear their laughter and conversations, and see their faces, frightened him. He wondered how long they'd last.

He was surrounded by people. Ever since he'd been cleansed, sent back to Soul Society, he kept wondering when the people would start dying around him. The physical hole had filled, but his mind was still catching up to the heart that now beat within his chest. Lilynette ran up and hugged him about the waist, her chin not even as high as his heart. He gently wrapped his arm around her slender body, and she smiled. 

"They're all still alive," she said with a grin.

"They are," he said, trying to tamp down how frightened he was for all those innocents about him. 

"And they don't die even if I play with them!" This time she laughed, and he found himself smiling.

There was a shout and another string of firecrackers went off. The constant crack of small explosions sounded all around them. It was Rukongai's 17th District's New Years celebration. The various districts had different practices, but the higher numbered ones were safe and clean enough that some of the Captains that liked it a little rougher than the capitol's celebrations, left the White City's walls and came out for festivals as they were celebrated by everyone else. 

Kids ran by, and when Lilynette caught a glimpse of Yachiru's pink hair, she skipped after with a laugh. 

"I'll be back!" she called and ran after the pack of children with a shout of laughter.

Starrk shook his head, bemused. People hadn't died in the weeks they'd been there. That was the longest he'd been around anyone other than the Arrancar and those in power in Hueco Mundo, and that had been an entirely different atmosphere. 

"She looks very happy." Ukitake Jyuushiro came up beside him. 

Starrk just nodded, not sure he could put his feelings into words that would make sense to someone who had never been Hollow. "I think she is."

"Mm... enjoying the festivities?" Kyouraku Shunsui's low voice made Starrk smile, and he turned to give a small bow. 

Shunsui had been the one that struck the final blow. The only one finally strong enough to defeat Starrk and take them both down, and Starrk had found himself oddly grateful for that fact. He had wondered if he should hold a grudge, but after going drinking, napping, and shopping with Shunsui, he'd found a kindred spirit. Someone like enough that they often found themselves saying the same things to Lilynette, Nanao, or Jyuushiro.

Shunsui was the one that gave Starrk the sympathetic look. "It is amazing, isn't it? With all the things and people lost, all the pain available in so many ways, all the loneliness in the world, and all the circumstances that could be so bad, they all seem so happy."

Starrk gave a rough laugh. "You understand."

Shunsui shrugged. "Perhaps I marvel. It seems as much a part of the human spirit to be able to be happy in the worst of circumstances as it is to be miserable in the best of them."

Jyuushiro watched the two of them as if watching a tennis match. He laughed at the last. "Well, you'd better not be miserable with what happens next, or Yachiru will be very disappointed in us all."

"Hm?" Starrk asked, a little startled at even the mild threat behind Jyuushiro's words. 

"This way..." Jyuushiro walked into the crowd. Starrk was amused to feel the Captain unfurling his power before him, so that everyone stepped out of their way quickly. 

Shunsui walked with Starrk, his head down so that the hat shaded his eyes. 

"All right, what's up?" Starrk asked.

Shunsui chuckled. "It's supposed to be something of a surprise, but it's how we used to do things. The last few centuries have made this practice moot, but it's nice to have tradition to fall back to when we have nothing else."

Starrk frowned at the obscured hints in the bigger man's talk. "You're making no sense to me at all."

"Was I supposed to?" Shunsui asked gently, turning his head just enough for Starrk to catch a glimpse of dark brown eye.

Starrk laughed. "I suppose not."

They were headed to a garden on the edge of the public park that they'd all first met up in. The snow still shone in the shadows, and the only green things were the bamboo. They headed toward an alcove surrounded by the fluttering green. The first thing Starrk sensed was the immense reiatsu of Zaraki. Even with his eye patch on, the man's reiatsu had cleared that part of the park. 

As they came around the edge of the plants, Stark could see that one end of the table was piled high with gifts, the other end was mostly covered with a giant white cake. Scrawled across the cake were the words, "Happy Birthday, Starrk and Lilynette!"

Starrk stopped in his tracks. "Birthday?"

"Lilynette didn't remember any date associated with when she came to be," Jyuushiro said quietly. 

"So we thought we'd go with older tradition, where everyone celebrated the next year of their age at the New Year," Shunsui finished. "It's been updated."

Zaraki snorted. "Yachiru figured she knew what ta get. So we let her pick. Hope yer girl likes it, too."

"Birthday..." Starrk breathed, and huffed a soft laugh. "A birthday party, even. That's..."

Lilynette and Yachiru came barreling into the grove giggling like mad. Neither seemed at all affected by Zaraki's power. Lilynette noticed the table, noticed what was on the table, and her eyes grew big like saucers. She looked up at Starrk, and he saw tears in her eyes. He chuckled as she drew close to him, and he pulled her close to him and hugged her warmly.

"Happy Birthday!" Yachiru crowed, and Lilynette blushed happily hugging her hard. 

Then the two of them started chanting, "Cake! Cake! Cake!"

Jyuushiro laughed, and pulled out a small box of candles. He put one blue candle and one pink one. "One for each of you, for this first new year you've seen with us since your cleansing."

He lit them, and everyone sang a song that Starrk didn't know. Lilynette and Starrk bent to blow the small flames out. Everyone clapped. They all settled to cake and ice cream, coffee and tea for the adults, fruit punch for the kids. 

The cake was a lovely cream cake, with a nice yellow egg sponge for the cake itself, ripe strawberries nestled in pure whipped cream between the layers, all covered with a simple white whipped cream frosting. Not too sweet, it tasted wonderful with both tea and sips of Shunsui's cold, slightly sweet sake.

"Present time!" Yachiru announced when she determined that they were all done with their cake by the simple expedience of threatening to eat whatever she found. 

"Skinny!" she addressed Starrk. "Sit here, by Lilynette so I don't have to go as far!"

He obediently got up and settled next to Lilynette, and was surprised to find that Yachiru deposited a brightly covered package in his lap at the same time she found one for the other part of his soul.

He watched Lilynette open hers to find a delicate spray of silk snowdrops set in a hair clasp. She squealed with delight, and to Starrk's surprise, it was Zaraki who came over to set the spray in her hair. His big scarred fingers working delicately at the clasp to perch them just above Lilynette's right ear. 

At Starrk's look, Zaraki shrugged a massive shrug. "After the bells, this is a piece o' cake."

Lilynette smiled proudly when he was done, and moved her head very carefully to look at everyone smiling back at her. 

Starrk picked at the paper around the gift in his lap, and suddenly realized that it wasn't fastened in any particular way. It had been folded about his gift, each flap interlocking with the next so that the whole held itself together. When he flipped the first bit open, the whole thing unfolded like a flower.

He glanced up, and saw Jyuushiro watching, fascinated, while Shunsui's eyes were still hidden behind his hat. He grinned, pulled out the case, and opened it thoughtfully.

"A gun cleaning kit?"

Shunsui's hat nodded, and then tipped up as brown eyes met his own. "Thought it might come in useful."

Starrk paused. "It may..." 

It was Jyuushiro who sat by him, on the other side. "You have hesitations about that?"

Starrk found himself pausing again for thought, and chuckled. "Hai. As Arrancar, our powers combined in order for me to release my full powers, and I don't want to take Lilynette's independence away from her." He brushed a light touch over her hair as she looked up at the conversation.

"You won't do that!" she said with a grin.

"How do we know that?" he asked, seriously.

She shrugged. "I just know it. We're us now together, never alone with our friends. It's just different than it was! Besides, even when we did release together in Hueco Mundo, I was still myself! Remember when I whacked you in the head when you weren't paying attention?"

"But here..." Starrk frowned. 

"Here you don't know if you fully express your power if your soul won't go back to being what it once was, do you?" Jyuushiro said quietly. 

Starrk blinked at him and then nodded slowly. "I hadn't thought of it just like that, but, yeah, what if the two of us heal and become the same soul that split apart to make us? I'd lose her, I'd lose myself, and worse yet..."

It was Shunsui that frowned now. "You were built as the Arrancar of those who died from loneliness. To become someone that died because they were alone, that could be very painful indeed."

Starrk took a shaking breath and bowed his head. "You've struck the heart of it."

"We would be here," Jyuushiro said, uncertainly. "We would take care of whomever you became."

"But I don't like the thought of losing either of you," Shunsui said firmly.

Jyuushiro nodded at that.

Relief flooded through Starrk. He hadn't realized he was so worried until they'd said that. Being cleansed had been hard enough. He closed his eyes for a moment, and felt Lilynette leaning against him, her warmth and presence more familiar than his own heartbeat.

He took a deep, slow breath. 

Lilynette piped up, "But if we stop like this, and never jump into doing what we can do for everyone... I mean, I want to fight like Yachiru!"

Yachiru laughed and hopped onto Zaraki's shoulder. "But I jus' watch Ken-chan fight! He has fun! And I like seeing him have fun!"

"Right. She don't do much blade work," Zaraki said laconically. "But she kin take care of herself..."

"And you too. I carry you away, sometimes," Yachiru said darkly.

Lilynette blinked as big Zaraki nodded placidly at that. "Yeah, you're smart about when to get away, too."

Yachiru beamed at the praise, and turned to her friend. "So you don’t have to whack 'em if they do. Got it?"

Lilynette cocked her head to the side and nodded. "I think so."

Starrk tried not to let another sigh of relief alert her to his happiness at her acquiescence, but he caught Shunsui grinning at him. He shrugged. "Is there something we could do to test it without actually doing it?"

Shunsui frowned a little. "Maybe you should see Unohana-senpai. She knows more about how souls heal than anyone, and she might have a better answer for you than someone like Kurotsuchi might."

"Kurotsuchi is brilliant, but sometimes he ends up with more pieces than he can figure out how to put back together," Jyuushiro said ruefully. "I think you'll have better luck with the Fourth."

Starrk nodded. It would be better to know, and understand what to avoid in the end. "She won't insist that we go back together if that's what she think is healed, would she?"

Shunsui shook his head. "No, she very much understands the basic premise of do no harm, first. A sweet physician she is, the dear doctor."

Jyuushiro and Starrk looked at each other at Shunsui's poetic moment, and both of them smiled. Then, as much to change the subject as anything, he said, "What about the rest of these presents?"

Both girls squealed in delight, and dove into the rest of the presents. Most of them were for Lilynette, beautiful small things, art supplies, a music player, and accessories she could keep easily in their guest rooms in the Eighth Division. A few were for him. They both got Academy uniforms and classroom basics. Jyuushiro looked smug when Lilynette crowed over the notebooks and pencils with Chappy all over them. Yachiru happily presented few pieces of pretty costume jewelry. Starrk got everyday things like tabi, underwear, and one or two formal kimono. 

At the bottom of the stack was an envelope with his name on it: "Coyote Starrk".

He frowned a little, and undid the seal, opening it cautiously. All of the Captains were sitting back, talking with each other, and he wasn't sure if they were trying to look oblivious on purpose or what, but he pulled the piece of thick parchment out from the envelope very, very gently.

He studied the paper, reading and then rereading the characters on the sheet. "What? What does this mean?" he asked, bewildered, as he got to the end of it.

Jyuushiro chuckled. "It's a declaration of minor nobility."

"I see that! I just... what does that mean?" Starrk asked frowning. "Is it a joke?"

"No, no. It's in response to the fact that a soul gave birth to another soul. A new soul. Usually it's done with two people, here in Soul Society." The wink Shunsui dropped made even Starrk roll his eyes a little at the implication. "But you've somehow managed it on your own. So you get rank here in Soul Society, and permanent quarters in Seireitei."

"Does that... do we have to move out then?" Starrk tried to sound calm, but he hated the idea of having to leave the people he'd just gotten used to being around.

"Well, you wouldn't have to stay in the temporary quarters, at least. The Captain's quarters Shunsui and I each have are near the barracks of our Divisions, but we also share a fairly large house in the City. It's just by the Academy, and we'd be happy to share with the two of you, if you wished. It's where we spend most of our time when we're not on duty," Jyuushiro said quietly.

It was also where Starrk had spend some late nights when Lilynette had stayed with Yachiru. He'd enjoyed the two Captains' company, and the prospect of being with them day in and day out was one he favored. 

"I would certainly enjoy that," he said quietly.

"Hoorah! You're staying!" Yachiru pirouetted about. 

"Wow, now I'll have a home you can come visit me at as well!" Lilynette beamed. 

Starrk grinned at that. "So you're all right with it?"

"Yeah!" The smile he got back was brilliant.

"I think that seals the deal then," Jyuushiro said with a smile. 

Shunsui chuckled. "Indeed."

Starrk felt a weight fall from his heart. His heart. He laughed softly, and touched his throat with his hand, feeling his own heart beat again under the skin. "Good then. Happy Birthday, Lilynette!"

"Happy Birthday, Starrk!"

And it was.


	2. Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starrk happens on Ukitake grinding ink for a report and becomes fascinated with the process and the permanence implied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a birthday fic for theablackthorn her prompts were: Starrk, Ukitake, Kyouraku and "Ink".

Starrk heard a low grinding sound coming from Ukitake's office in the barracks of the 13th Division. Curious as to the cause, Starrk poked his head into the room and found Lilynette and the two little boy-aspects of Sōgyo no Kotowari all piled together on the silk cushions in the corner of the office. They were snoring: the late afternoon heat, huge lunch, and a long game of "Catch the Devil" had finally caught up to all of them.

"Peaceful like that, aren't they?" Ukitake commented, as he continued to make circular motions with a black stick over a stone. 

"Yes. Yes, they finally are, and now I'm contemplating joining them. They look awfully comfortable," Starrk mused, thinking of the rampaging wake of chaos that usually followed the children about the barracks of the 13th Division. "What are you doing in your moment of peace?"

"Paperwork," Ukitake said ruefully. "It never stops in the Divisions, and while the Thirds are good about routine, I deal with anything out of the ordinary. And having both of you transfer in so quickly from the Academy has been something of a challenge."

"Sorry?" Starrk asked, not sure if that was a problem or not. Since he and Lilynette had come to Soul Society after being cleansed, the familiarity they both felt for both Ukitake and Kyouraku had drawn them to the two Captains they'd faced in the fake Karakura Town. 

"It's not something to worry about." Ukitake's long, slender fingers continued their circles. "The maze of rules and regulations make an appropriate training ground for some of the traps high-level Hollows create as a matter-of-course."

Starrk searched the serene features, and found humor crinkling the corners of those green eyes. He quirked a grin back, "Better you than me, _compadre_ , better you than me."

Ukitake chuckled, but the stick remained in motion. "Now. What may I do for you?"

"What is that?" Starrk asked, curiosity winning. 

"This?" Ukitake looked taken aback, his hand pausing, lifting the stick from the liquid. "I forgot, the Academy now uses those new-fangled writing instruments. Do you mean to tell me you've never rubbed an ink stick for ink?"

Starrk raised one eyebrow at what might have been an unintended rude joke, but Ukitake's eyes were clear. Kyouraku would have purred something about helping the white-haired captain with his rubbing, but Starrk knelt by Ukitake's side, so he was eyelevel with the action. "Yes. I've never done that. Show me?"

"Here, take it like this." Ukitake handed over the dry end.

Starrk took it and held very still while Ukitake moved to kneel behind Starrk, warm chest pressed against Starrk's back, slender hand wrapping about his own. Ukitake's fingers felt so cool, and hard calluses pressed against Starrk's hold on the stick. Starrk was never quite sure if the slender Captain of the 13th meant to be so enticing, so he simply took it on face value rather than implication.

"We'll hold it upright so that the entire surface contacts the stone." Ukitake's soothing, low voice spoke near Starrk's ear.

"Stone?" 

"The ink stone, it's what contains the water." Starrk admired the calm and patience in the explanation, surrounding him like the silk of Ukitake's Captain's robes and the scent of peony soap, and he could see why Kyouraku enjoyed making time to be with the man. "It's made of stone, carefully smoothed but not polished so that the surface can rub away particles of the stick to make ink. Here... in circles... circles make for the smoothest ink and doesn't chip away chunks that can't be used for writing."

The motions mesmerized Starrk, and he could now feel the faint vibration of the ink grinding against the stone. Darkness bloomed in the water, spread, and thickened. 

"What's it made of?" Starrk asked. The blackness seemed impenetrable but alive in a way Barragan's blackness had never been.

"Pine soot and a special glue that dissolves in water, but will dry permanent. It's nearly a type of lacquer, which dries hard and won't bleed if wetted again. You know how to write, yes?"

"Oh, of course," Starrk said blithely. Reading and writing had been new puzzles, a part of this life, but the whole idea that he could make pictures on the paper that would _always_ be there fascinated him. Memory had always been such a tricky thing for him as a Hollow, pieces and chunks of his past lost to time and pain and hungers he hadn't wanted to remember. With writing, Starrk could _remember_ , and that was important to him.

"Have you done so with a brush?" Ukitake asked patiently.

"No. It's mostly been with pens and pencils. I like pens better, as you can erase pencil." There didn't seem much point to writing you could erase, to Starrk's way of thinking. Why do it at all if it was going to go away?

"Then you may like this even better. What would you like to write?"

"Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback joined the Gotei 13 on this day. Can you put in the date, Ukitake-san?" 

"We can put it in together, Starrk. Here..." Ukitake's hand closed about Starrk's, and Starrk was fascinated by the graceful dip and glide of the brush. The marks flowed from one to the next like blocks into strikes, blood from wounds, or breath through lungs. He loved watching the marks grow under their hands. The sounds of his name and then Lilynette's made a neat string of symbols. He sounded them out as they wrote. 

It ended with the numbers of the day, month, and year according to the Soul Society calendar. Starrk could read those easily. He reached forward and touched the words. Ink came off the paper onto his fingertips. 

"Oh, you've smeared it." Ukitake sounded mildly distressed.

"It's still there," Starrk said with both assurance and wonder. "We're still here. Here, let me."

"Certainly." Ukitake relinquished the brush to Starrk's hand, and Starrk missed the slender Captain's warmth as he withdrew to kneel behind his desk.

The lines didn't come out nearly as gracefully as it had with Ukitake's guidance, but Starrk liked that they were _his_ lines. So he drew the mountain and a person climbing it for "climb", the symbol for "up" that was always easy to remember as the little bit was above the flat of the earth, and the sign for Heavens always made him laugh at the idea of a man with his arms stretched out and that which cover any man even when he'd made himself big. The three-fold pain of in the word Death sobered him. Once started on the first sentence, the rest started to come from him like water breaking through a dam. 

The next thing Starrk knew, the light slanted further in the sky, and he had a sheaf of papers spread all about him, all filled and scattered like leaves from a tree. He gathered and ordered the pages, rereading what he'd done. The story wandered about, just as he and Lilynette always had, but now that it was down in black and white, it was real. Starrk looked up to find Ukitake with a pile of finished paperwork, watching him sort.

Once he was satisfied with the order, that the words told what needed to be said, Starrk handed the pages over to Ukitake, whose black eyebrows rose.

"You'd like me to read this?"

"Yes. The more people that know this story the less likely it will be forgotten." Starrk wondered where to put the brush now that he was done with it, and he fiddled with it until Ukitake took it away from him. He collapsed into a more comfortable lying position on the tatami and watched Ukitake's eyes scan the lines, flickering and following the words down the page. 

"How big was the mountain of bones?" Ukitake asked, as if asking as calmly as if he were asking about the weather.

"Taller than we were," Starrk answered, rolling to lie on his back, hands under his head.

"Your powers were great enough that you must have eaten great many souls," Ukitake murmured, sounding absentminded, though from the taste of his intent reiatsu, the Captain was so deeply focused he didn't have the room for spoken words. Pages rustled and whispered.

A tread sounded on the boards outside, and Kyouraku's reiatsu rolled in far before the pink-clad man even opened the door. Starrk stayed on his back, watching the wooden ceiling of Ukitake's office. He had to close his eyes as the cool spring flood of the power of the Captain of the Eighth Division filled the room. Coyote Starrk's desert heart always leapt to flower in that refreshing presence, but he refused to allow himself the comfort.

"Hm. Lying down on the job already? Thought you'd give it at least a week of prompt and eager service, especially after Yamamoto and his teachers were through with you." The amusement was laced through an odd sort of tenderness Starrk had never known before Kyouraku, and it made him smile before he opened his eyes to see Kyouraku bent over him.

"He's been busy enough. Driving the Thirds to distraction with his display on the practice field," Ukitake murmured before he held out the sheaf of papers Starrk had worked over out to Kyouraku. "And he's been busy with this. I think you need to read it, too, Kyouraku."

"Oh?"

"Mm. Yes. You should," Starrk said, closing his eyes again as Kyouraku sat down next to him. 

The power pooled about Starrk, soothing him as thoroughly as the sound of paper on paper. Starrk breathed slowly, relaxing, trusting, and didn't startled when gentle fingers stroked into his curling hair.

"You've gone through a great deal." 

Starrk couldn't read the deep voice, and the reiatsu that flowed about him flowed as quickly as ever, never stopping for someone to touch. So he opened his eyes to see the dark-haired Captain frowning over the papers. "Perhaps," Starrk ventured. "I don't know other people's stories, only ours. The other Arrancar..."

"Grimmjow has appeared, but most were lost to Hell, I believe," Ukitake's cool tones made Kyouraku glance up at his long-time friend.

"Good to know the boy made it," Starrk murmured. 

"Quite the fighter. The Eleventh love him, and he seems to have quite the love affair with them, as well. I haven't seen Zaraki or Madarame so happy or bruised in years," Kyourkau's tone was bemused. Long fingers shuffled through the paper again. "You've beaten him, haven't you?"

Starrk nodded. "Of course. It took far too much energy, of course, but I did."

"You haven't shown that kind of fighting prowess here," Ukitake said, straight to the point, as he usually did.

Starrk felt a mild pang of remorse, but then shrugged. "No need to. No one here is going to eat me, and I gain nothing by killing in the Academy. The classes and tournaments..." He shrugged again and got a chuckle from Shunsui. 

"Too much work?"

Starrk nodded. "And no real point to it."

"Other than honoring the other students with what you could teach them." Ukitake's voice was stern enough to make Starrk frown.

Then Kyouraku who waved the papers under Ukitake's nose. "And what of this?"

Ukitake frowned.

Kyouraku chuckled and continued. "It's a personal account of a Vasto Lorde. Think of all that the students and teachers might learn of how such Hollows are made and unmade."

Green eyes met brown, and Starrk wished he knew exactly what was communicated between the two. Ukitake gave a nod and Kyouraku's smile turned dangerously lazy and suddenly both gazes turned to Starrk. 

"What?" Starrk asked, startled.

"Are you all right with us sharing this with the whole of the Academy?" Ukitake asked. "It might help us a great deal, and afterward, it could go into my archives."

"Your archives?"

"I have thousands' of years worth of accounts stored away in my library. I would be honored to place this there as well."

"You would?" Starrk's incredulity at his memories being important enough for Ukitake to communicate and keep made him sit up. "Why would you do that?"

"You wished to be remembered," Ukitake said briskly, as he stood up. "This would be the best way. Generations would know of you and Lilynette, of your lives and story, and how you became to be what you are."

"Generations?" The same feeling Starrk had gotten when he'd learned that the ink could outlast him came to him. They would exist, in some sense, forever, and Starrk wouldn't have to hold onto existence with the same fervor they had when they were Hollow.

"Yes. I'd like that," Starrk said. "I wouldn't have to do anything more would I?"

A shout of laughter from Kyouraku greeted his question. "No. You've done well enough. We'll pass this on as needed."

"Sometime... sometime could Lilynette and I see your archives, Ukitake-san?" Starrk asked hopefully. "I'd like to see memories that are thousands of years old."

"Certainly, Starrk-san." And Ukitake's even voice reassured Starrk of a type of continuity he'd only ever dreamed of having. Certainly."


End file.
